Insert witty title here
by The-Anniesaurus
Summary: Ches short for Cheshire cat is stolen from her life and told she holds the fate of the world in her hands. Based on a daydream i had a few days ago. eventually ChasexOC rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ches felt herself slipping into a daydream as the English teachers droned on and on about types of sentences. Her left side rested on the wall her desk was against, and her left arm propped up her head. She imagined she transformed into a miniature bird and flew out the window in a trail of bright colors. She soared above lakes and jungles, before resting on the back of an albino tiger.

"Ches!"

Her blue-green eyes flickered over to the teacher, Mr. B, and the rest of the class who must have been watching her for a couple minutes now.

"Ches, please recite one compound sentence."

She bit her lip before responding: "I started daydreaming, so I got in trouble."

Mr. B held her gaze for a moment before nodding. "Very good. Glad to see you're paying attention."

Ches smiled. Then her smile faded, and she had a feeling something odd was going to happen. She waved the feeling away, and gathered her papers into her binder. The lunch bell rang and she hurried out the door, and straight to the blue and white staircase, trying her best not to run into anyone on her way.

Half an hour later, Ches walked into her next class, Culinary Arts. Her friends, Sara, Lindsey, Taylor, and Cece, sat around her.

"Ches I love you!" Sara yelled, tackling Ches in her chair. Ches sighed, and waited for her to let go. After Sara released her, she tried unsuccessfully to strike up a conversation with Taylor, who seemed more interested in the homework assigned to him this morning.

Lindsey asked to borrow a pencil as class began. Before the teacher could utter a single word, a knock came from the back door. Mrs. Hoggatt groaned and followed the short hallway to the metal door leading outside.

Four people jumped into the classroom, led by a very short bald boy, about three feet tall. A Brazilian boy, a cowboy, and a Japanese girl followed him. Their eyes scanned the room. A snake crawled in- no wait, it had two arms. A dragon? It looked right at Ches and pointed, saying; "There!"

The short kid hopped up on my desk and held out his hand. "I am Omi, a Xiaolin warrior, after the Shen Gong Wu items. You are in possession of a couple that just activated and I would be very pleased if you would be so kind as to hand them over."

Ches blinked, dumbfounded.

Omi sighed. "The charm on your necklace, which is the Star of Hanabi, your boots, which are the Jet Bootsu, and your bracelet which is the Jaded Bracelet."

She shook her chocolate brown hair and frowned. "My mother gave me this necklace, my dad gave me the bracelet, and my friend Kody gave me these boots."

Omi sighed again. "But we need those for the fate of the world!"

Before Ches could utter a reply, another person burst into the room. He had bright red hair, yellow goggles, a black trench coat, and boots that resembled mine. "Alright hand over the Shen Gong Wu!" He commanded before he lunged at her. She ducked, and sent him barreling into the table behind her.

She jumped out of her seat, heading for the door. As soon as she pulled it open, yet another person. This guy was much taller than her, with long dark green hair that spiked up in the back a little, and his eyes were like a cat's, amber with slits for pupils.

A subconscious thought floated to the front of Ches's mind about how good-looking he was.

He blinked quickly, like he realized something, and he easily picked her up and started walking away from the classroom into the empty halls.

Ches struggled and screamed at him, trying to get away but he didn't even glance at her.

The five other weirdos ran out of the classroom and ran after her and the stranger. The red head's face broke out into a huge grin. "Chase! What are you doing here?"

Ches's captor, Chase, sighed, then dropped her.

She landed on her feet, then tore through the hallway, into the commons, before throwing herself into the library, where she all but dove over the counter in an attempt to hide. The librarian was out to lunch, so Ches was all alone in the room.

She tried to make sense of what had happened in the last five minutes, but ended up shedding tears of frustration because nothing seemed logical in the least bit.

After a couple more minutes, the little green dragon thing jumped over the desk and scared her.

Ches huddled in the corner of the desk, while the dragon said he could just take the Shen Gong Wu, which would make everyone leave. She nodded immediately and gave him her necklace, bracelet and boots. She just wanted this freak show to be over with. The little dragon struggled with the items, but managed to get out the door, where a fight seemed to be taking place.

Then the sounds of fighting stopped, and Ches held her breath, waiting for some kind of conformation that all was safe.

The door opened slowly, and calm, even footsteps moved toward her. The figure, blurred by her fading tears, walked around the desk and stood in front of her.

It was Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Ches shrank into the cold side of the desk, trying to slip away. Chase had a strange look in his eyes. Lust? Power? Hunger? Superiority? She had no idea.

Chase made one quick fluid motion and Ches was flung over his shoulder like a bag. She struggled and kicked and beat him with her fists, but she might as well have been hitting a tree. Chase barely even noticed, and one of Ches's pink clips had fallen out of her jet black hair. Chase started walking, but broke into a run out the school's front door, and started taking long jumps, trying to quickly reach a location.

Ches finally stopped screaming and asked where she was being taken and why.

"I'll tell you when we get there." His voice held both annoyance and a bit of joy.

Before Ches could say anything else, she felt herself fading and she blacked out.

* * *

She groggily opened her pale green eyes, which shot open as she gawked around the giant room. It had several different levels, each only reachable by stairs, and waterfalls were placed around the walls. Large plants took up space as well. Chase stood ten feet away, facing her, with a tiger at his side.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What's going on?" With each word her voice rose, but Chase seemed unmoved.

"You are in my home, Ches." He sneered.

"But-"

"You are here for a certain reason. Have you ever heard of people having extraordinary abilities? Well, you have some of the strongest waves of power I have ever seen."

"What are you talking about you freak? I don't have any powers!" Ches screamed.

"Because they haven't been awakened yet. But they are very close. With my help you can control them and even elevate them."

Ches stared at him, dumbfounded. "Dude, what the heck are you on? You're insane." She stood up to leave. But another tiger moved in her way and growled at her.

"Join me Ches, and together we can rule the world!" He extended a hand to her.

"I don't want to rule the world!"

He was at her side before she could blink. "You don't have a choice."

She glared. It was all she could do.

He held his hand out again. "Well?"

She sighed heavily. "Fine."

* * *

A couple days after Ches arrived at Chase's cave-house-thing, her powers "awakened" and her eyes turned bright yellow. Her powers allowed her to create a huge ball of energy to throw, whips to attack and hold opponents, and great martial arts skills.

A week after that, she managed to defeat Chase in a fight. She began to tolerate him, and accept the fact that she would never go back to the way she was. She was actually able to have a normal conversation with him, entirely unrelated to her training.

"Chase? Did you want to be evil?" She asked one night.

He took a moment to answer, avoiding her gaze. "No. I wanted to stay on the side of good, but I also wanted power. When Hannibal Bean offered me the soup, I took it."

"Do you ever wish you had changed your mind and not taken it?"

"No. The Haylin side offers much more power."

Ches was quiet for a minute. "I wish I wasn't on the side of evil."

"Why is that?"

"I really don't like hurting people. It's not right, and it makes me feel horrible."

"You'll get used to it. Actually, if you drink the soup, you might like the side of evil better."

Ches gaped at him, horrified. "I wouldn't! I don't want to be evil!"

"So why haven't you left yet?" Those words hung in the air and Ches let them sink in. She could have left when she had beaten Chase, because he wouldn't have been able to stop her.

"Well?" He asked.

She didn't really want to leave. She like training and becoming stronger, she even enjoyed just talking with Chase.

"Well, it's pretty cool here, I guess, and I'm not hurting anyone so I don't have to leave. Though I could do without Wuya." She sighed.

As if on cue, Wuya ran into the room, her arms flailing. "There's a new Wu! The Wushu Helmet!"

Ches sighed again. Chase nodded, and they both took off running, Ches behind them, easily keeping pace.


End file.
